mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueandGreen/Test
Master Builders logo.png|Master Builders Voting|link=Master Builders|linktext=Annoyed when everyone votes unfairly? Mineplex has just unveiled their new system! Helper Tag.png|Helpers|link=Trainee|linktext=have been renamed to Trainees; more people can understand that they're still learning. UHC Logo.png|Ultra Hardcore Updates|link=Ultra Hardcore|linktext=Experience new features like no wait times, teaming, and randomly generated maps! Levels.jpg|New Leveling System|link=Mineplex Level|linktext=Increasing your Mineplex Level has never been easier! Ascend to new heights! Mineplex Mineplex is one of the many 'hub' servers of Minecraft. Since adding the YouTuber CaptainSparklez to its roster, its player count has multiplied greatly, allowing to become one of biggest servers currently available. It offers a whole host of Minigames, ranging from the Bridges to Super Paintball. The server itself currently has 18 gamemodes, with more planned. It is based in both the EU and US, the US servers generally seeing more players than their European counterparts. It has two main servers, eu.mineplex.com, and us.mineplex.com that players can connect to. However, in reality, there are many more servers to handle the different games and lobbies. [Source] Minigames Ranks Servers Currency Commands History Events Mineplex staff Mineplex policies The Wiki This wiki will document all known information about the server to try and help make your experience the best it can be. If you like discovering things about games for yourself, be careful what you read! If you want to help, please feel free to edit any article to help improve the content. Category:Article stubs and are good places to start. Please note, however, that we are not officially affiliated with Mineplex; this is purely a community effort. Hence, staff members on this wiki are not always staff on the main Mineplex body; that being said, one or two members of the Mineplex team do edit here. Views expressed by members of the community or some articles may not reflect those of Mineplex and its affiliates. Please do not post any pleas to be unbanned or promoted here, as they are not likely to be seen by the relevant people, and will be deleted. Instead, post it over on Mineplex.com. [Source] Wiki staff Wiki policies Stubs Featured Minigame 1 FeaturedMinigame1 Featured Minigame 2 FeaturedMinigame2 Owners of Mineplex Defek7.png|defek7 Chiss.png|Chiss Sterling .png|Sterling_ Latest News Updates to Ultra Hardcore have made it possible to remove wait times completely, as well as a plethora of other features. Note that Ultra Hardcore now requires players to use Minecraft 1.8. The new voting system for Master Builders has just been released! Points assigned to each player will be decided at the end of the round, not mid-round, and each player will distribute 100 points to other players based on how their builds compare with one another. Gravity has just made a comeback in Gravity 2.0! In this Beta minigame, players must be the last one standing in a free-for-all tournament in space! Wizards is no longer in Beta, and has been released to the public! New features have been added, as well as a resource pack! Helpers have just been renamed to Trainees! This rename will hopefully increase the amount of respect people have towards them when they make a mistake. Changes to the Mineplex Leveling system now make it easier for players to level up. Links Mineplex site - http://mineplex.com Servers mineplex.com us.mineplex.com eu.mineplex.com cs.mineplex.com hub.mineplex.com Chat Polls Will the renaming of Helpers into Trainees assist in any way? Yes. Human beings sit behind their usernames and rank status, and the more we can start to realize that, the happier we will all become. I'm leaning towards yes, but who knows? It was unexpected, but it might work. We'll see if the forum flaming against these so-called Trainees will drop. I'm undecided. Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't. It's hard to tell at this point. Probably not. A simple name change isn't going to undo the "damage" that's already been done. Perhaps if Mineplex had simply called Helpers Trainees to begin with, then there might be a positive effect. Definitely not. "Trainee" just sounds disrespectful and might actually increase abuse. Personally, I favor the old name better. What do you think of Master Builders? Everything truly is awesome! You have access to virtually any tool you need in order to get your creative juices flowing! It's a good, stimulating game that will keep you on your toes. It's pretty interesting, but there are a few flaws here and there. I like the idea of a build-based competition, but there's just something... off about its execution. It's okay, I guess. This isn't very nice. It's pretty cruel at times, as some players vote really unfairly. This minigame is absolutely terrible. It's also completely ripped off of a different server! Category:Blog posts